Episode 589
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 664 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = 6.8 | rank = 4 }} "Worst of the World - The Scary Scientist Caesar" is the 589th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The G-5 Marines discussed if Caesar Clown was probably behind the unusual events at the island and that the child abduction cases in that area may have been real. Caesar was dealing with a patient that he said needed to be healed but he sent the patient to the gas chambers. Brownbeard was tied up and told Luffy and his crew about the worst generation of the rookies and Blackbeard and that Caesar and Law saved him and his men from dying from the poisonous gas and how Caesar and Law gave them the ability to walk again. Smoker told his men that Caesar was behind the failed experiment and not Vegapunk. Caesar killed his patient with poisonous gas and planned on being the best scientist the world has ever known and to surpass Vegapunk himself. Long Summary Tashigi tells Smoker that if her memory did not fail her, she remembers that recently, there had been numerous occurrence of child abduction. However, Smoker is surprised as he did not know of such matters. Tashigi explains that when such cases are reported, they are published as “accident at sea” or the “work of pirates”. She trails off, not completing her sentence. Smoker questions if she is having difficulties saying it and asks her to speak her mind. Smoker voices out, reaching the conclusion that someone in the G-5 unit helped to cover up the abduction cases. As the Marines fully understand the implication behind the words, they protested loudly, declaring their loyalties to the Marines. Smoker shouts at them and comments that they are not worth suspecting. He advises them to lower their expectations of the Marines as no organization is perfect. Smoker commands one third of the Marines to leave the island by stealing a ship to report the incident, while he stays behind to recover his heart and body that is swapped by Trafalgar Law. Caesar Clown hangs up, saying that he has gotten permission to kill as Joker will make it seem as though it is just another accident at sea. Caesar gives the order to capture the intruders, wanting them to be his guinea pigs. Monet informs Caesar about the Straw Hat Pirates' bounties and her analysis of them. An injured centaur comes in, reporting that he was robbed by the pirates and Brownbeard was captured. Caesar reassures him that he will definitely help everyone and asks him to go and get treatment from his new medicine. Brownbeard declares to the Straw Hat Pirates that Law is definitely going to save him. He informs them that two years ago, due to the incident that happened on Sabaody Archipelago, the eleven rookies present then and Blackbeard are now known to others as “the Worst Generation”. He begins telling them about the island’s history when it housed Dr. Vegapunk’s laboratory. The island was once full of life before a chemical weapon test went horribly wrong, causing a massive explosion that destroyed two out of three laboratories. Heat and toxic substances were also released into the air, eliminating life. The prisoners who served as test subjects were abandoned by the World Government and became paralyzed due to the gas. However, they were miraculously saved by Caesar when he arrived at the island. The air was purified and the prisoners could move again through means provided by Caesar. Brownbeard was also saved when he arrived at the island afterwards. Their situation improved when Law showed up. He used his ability to attach the legs of living animals onto them and enabled them to walk once more. The Straw Hats are touched and now understands the presence of centaurs, bird woman and sheep on the island. Smoker is also telling his subordinates about the explosion that occurred on the island. However, he states that the person responsible for creating the weapon and causing the explosion was actually Caesar Clown. He reveals that Caesar was the second in command and he was arrested. However, due to his ability, Caesar escaped from the prison ship and went missing. Smoker declares that they have to stop Caesar if he is still doing research because it is bound to be something devastating. The centaur that Caesar promised to treat is having difficulty breathing while Caesar grins evilly and questions him relentlessly, treating him as a test subject for his “new medicine". He kills him afterwards when he got an unsatisfactory response. When Monet questions Caesar about his failure, he is enraged and proclaims that his experiments never fail. He refuses to accept that the explosion was the result of a failed experiment, since he “killed” the whole island. He states that he is capable of killing the most enemies and he will let the World Government find out that he is the greatest scientist in the world. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use We Go! as the opening, and the last to feature the attached prologue about Gold Roger's execution. *The image of the "Worst Generation Rookies" resembles the Volume 51, with the only difference being the addition of Marshall D. Teach. *The image of Law during Brownbeard's story resembles the one on Volume 68. *The anime shows more images of what Punk Hazard used to look like before becoming a wasteland. *Caesar Clown already has the "GAS GAS" written on his tunic, while in the manga it was omitted (probably due to an error of the author). *The explosion due to the experiment was shown earlier unlike the manga. *The scene from the preview of this episode in the previous episode where Caesar's figure was shadowed out as he walked behind Monet has been changed to show him unobscured, the previous edit likely done to avoid spoiling his debut in this episode. *Caesar has an extended "Shurororororo" laugh moment. *The preview for the next episode is for a special crossover between One Piece, Toriko, and Dragon Ball. Site Navigation